When an enterprise seeks information technology (IT) resources, there may be a preferred vendor, or a range of vendors to consider. Often, the enterprise has security, tenant, compliance and performance requirements, etc. The process of figuring out what is available, and what the trade-offs are, is time-consuming. Nowadays, there are vendors that can configure virtual machines based on user requests. However, the enterprise may have to accept that a vendor can meet some of the enterprise requirements and not others, and the resultant configuration is somewhat of a compromise. A standard combination of options from a vendor offers limited flexibility to define a policy. Also, pricing information for the various trade-offs may be difficult to determine.